Bleeding Tears
by Storm Watcher
Summary: Chpater 2 up!Alright Im back with another fic! Kai's parents were murdered by Volitare and Kai was the only witness. Thease memories come back when they are in Russia. I suck at summeries! RR. Pease!
1. The dream

Stormy:alright I know I have other fics that I should be working on but this idea has been in my mind for a little while. And now I think that since I have finished the truth, I could put it up. Since I am on summer break I will update more often. Well here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think.  
  
Bleeding Tears  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
_"No grandfather! Leave mommy and daddy alone" a little version of Kai called out.  
  
"Shut up you stupid brat! These are matters that don't concern you." Volitare yelled at his grandson.  
  
"Don't talk to my son like that!" Hoksai bellowed at his uncaring father.  
  
"I can talk to him however I want Hoksai. I can train him so he can be a part of my plan. Something that I failed with you" Volitare said pulling something from his pocket. He pointed it at Hoksai. Kai realized that it was a gun. "And you know what I do with mistakes. I get rid of them" then Volitare pulled the trigger.  
  
"Hoksai!" Kai's mother, Selene, cried out as she watched her husband fall to the floor dead. Kai stood mortified. Then Volitare turned to Selene.  
  
"You took my son away from me. Now you shall pay" Volitare pulled the trigger again. Kai stared at his mother. She fell to the ground with a thud. Selene stared back at her son. He watched as the life emptied from her._  
  
Kai jolted awake with cold sweat drenching his sheets. A dream. It was only a dream. No It was a nightmare. A memory. The worst memory he had. Kai was 4 years old when he watched his parents being murdered by his grandfather.  
  
"Kai are you alright?"" a voice asked from the bed next to him. Kai knew it was the neeko jin that he shared a room with. Kai sat up and threw his legs over the side. He looked at Rei. His golden eyes searching Kai's crimson ones.  
  
"Yea Rei. I'm just fine. Go back to sleep." The Russian blader mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you were thrashing around. I was getting worried." Rei said standing up and walking over to Kai. He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai why are you shaking?" Rei asked. Kai knew that Rei was too smart for his own good. He was indeed shaking. The nightmare still flashing before his eyes.  
  
"Rei its nothing. I just had a nightmare." Kai sighed knowing that would make the neeko jin worry more. Rei gently but firmly pressed Kai down so he was lying flat on his bed.  
  
"My mother used to sing this to me,before she died, when I would have nightmares." Rei took his hand off of Kai's shoulder. Then he started to quietly sing.  
  
"You can hush now. Nothing bad will come for you. For I am here now. I will protect you from all dangers of the night. You can hush now because you are safe from harm. Nothing in the night can hurt you. There is nothing in the darkness. Sleep now and dream peacefully. For you can shush now. You can hush now." Rei's gentle voice continued but Kai didn't hear it. The little lullaby had calmed him down so he could go to sleep. His eyelids became heavy and Kai closed them. I'm glad that Rei and I are friends. That was Kai's last thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Stormy: dude that totally sucked ass! Oh and this most likely wont be a Rei/Kai fic. I said might! So there is still a chance Rei/Kai fans! Well Review and let me know what you guys think of it. Should I continue of ignore it? You have to help me! 


	2. Questions

Stormy: I only got 3 reviews. But I decided that I wouldn't write for reviews. I am going to just write and if people don't like my writing that they don't have to read it. Well here is chapter 2 of Bleeding Tears.  
  
Bleeding Tears  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left. He was surprised to see that Rei was slumped against the headboard on his bed. Then the night before came back into Kai's mind. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't wake Rei up. Well it didn't work because the slight movement was enough to have Rei sit up strait and look around. He blinked a few times and looked at Kai. Realization slowly worked its way into Rei's head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed. But it was comfortable and that lullaby still works on me. Even though I was the one singing it" Rei tried to explain himself. Kai placed a hand over Rei's mouth. It shut him up.  
  
"Rei. It's ok. I'm not mad. That lullaby would work on anybody. Thanks" Kai replied taking his hand off of Rei' mouth. But before he could reply Tyson, Max and the chief walked in the room. Tyson stopped dead in his tracks because he saw Kai and Rei in Kai's bed. It was like dominoes.  
  
"Max get off of me!" the chief yelled from under the blonde. Max got up and helped his friend up.  
  
"Sorry chief. Why did you stop Tyson?" Max asked the blue haired boy but stared where Tyson was staring. Rei stood up quickly.  
  
"Hey Rei are you and Kai dating or something?" Max asked. Rei and Kai looked at each other. Then at the three boys in the doorway.  
  
"No Max we aren't dating. We are just friends." Rei said finding his voice. Kai looked dumbfounded. He had a similar encounter like this. Except he fell asleep with Tala and Boris was the one who walked in on them.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kai had another one of his nightmares. He had woken up Tala with his yelling. Tala was shaking his slate haired friend trying to wake him up.  
  
"Kai wake up. Your having a nightmare. Come on Kai wake up" the little Tala whispered. Kai was pulled from his haunting memory.  
  
"What going on Tala?" Kai asked.  
  
"You were having your nightmare again. You woke me up" Tala replied.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Tala. "Kai apologized and scooted over in his bed. Tala smiled and slid under the covers next to his best friend.  
  
"Its ok Kai. Just try and get some sleep" Tala replied and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Kai closed his eyes too. Both boys fell into a soundless sleep. That is until morning came. Tala was woken up by being thrown out of bed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Boris yelled at Tala, who was on the ground trying to figure out what was going on. "Answer me boy!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. We fell asleep. It was unintended" Tala replied. Kai had woken up but kept silent.  
  
"Kai! Wake up!" Boris had remembered that Kai was still in the room. Kai sat up and pretended he just woke up.  
  
"Yes sir" Kai asked.  
  
"What the hell is Tala sleeping in your bed for?" Boris barked out.  
  
"Well sir, Tala and I were talking on my bed. I guess we fell asleep. It will never happen again." Kai quickly thought up a lie. If Boris found out that Kai was having nightmares, he would use it to his advantage.  
  
"Well I'll make sure that it wont happen again. I think you both deserve a punishment." Boris said. Fear washed over Tala and Kai.  
  
End Flasheback  
  
"Kai? Kai? Come on snap out of it" Rei said waving a hand in front of his captain's face.  
  
"What?" Kai asked cluelessly.  
  
"You blanked out on us Kai" Max said.  
  
"Oh. "Kai mumbled.  
  
Stomry: ok. Im sorry for not making this in a while but I have been busy with other stuff. Im sorry. Im also getting sick and dont have a lot of energy. So once again I am sorry if nothing comes out for a while. I am trying to update all my stuff. Thanks for being patient. 


End file.
